


Never Ever

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison is a lucky guy, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "pale" & "bed" (& "nightstand")

Parker didn’t stir when Hardison slid out of bed, but he left the light off in the bathroom and tried to make it quick. He slowed, navigating around the nightstand in the dark, then stopped.

In the few minutes he’d been gone, Parker had rolled onto his side of the bed, half out from under the covers. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, much too big on her, leaving one shoulder and her long, slender legs bare.

For a long moment, Hardison just _looked_ at her, pale skin and golden hair, stretched out over his bed like some kind of miracle. And more miracle he knew, because Parker didn’t let down her guard for just anyone, didn’t let just anyone move around her while she was asleep, like even her unconscious mind knew him and trusted him.

Carefully, he slid back into bed, only realizing he’d been chilly when he felt the heat from her body, and she let out a small, contented hum, rolling to press against him a full minute before her eyes blinked open.

“Hey, you,” she said, smiling, still mostly asleep. “Were you tryin’ to sneak out of my bed?”

“Never,” Hardison promised, leaning in to kiss her, gently. “Never ever.”

She grinned and tucked herself in closer. “Good.”

THE END


End file.
